


For the good of Atlas

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Lingerie, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Mommy issues and loyalty to your kingdom could intersect during odd times. Ridding an old lady's cock was definitely one of them.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Fria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	For the good of Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got from my tumblr that I liked enough to try and do something with. Got a bit more out of hand than I previously intended lol, but I still dug it enough to finish it. If yall got any request that kinda fall in line with my general work then feel free to head over to my tumblr and ask it, or just drop by and call me a dweeb if ya wanna. 
> 
> Tumblr: muffin-fox-fics

“2035, 2036, 203...ngh!!” 

The low population of the hospital had always made this trek down the hallway towards Fria’s room a lonely experience, in this case however Winter was glad to have only the atlas drones around her carrying on their normal duties. Winter would not have been too interested in explaining to anyone why she had to suddenly support herself by leaning her left side against a wall. 

Counting her steps during her trek down the hallway had always helped her keep her mind off the object vibrating against the inner walls of her vagina, but no matter how hard she attempted the increasing number of her steps Winter found it impossible to take her mind away from her impending task ahead of her; and by proxy made her more susceptible to the pleasure from the toy inside her pussy constantly vibrating against the inner walls of her vagina.

“Brothers save me, get a grip Schnee!!” Winter hissed at herself as the vibrations of the toy calmed down a tad bit. “Remember, you are doing this for the good of Atlas and humanity. Keep your perverse desires out of this.” With that said, Winter took a deep breath in and let it out as she pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning up against. She then continued her confident stride forward towards her destination, still desperately trying to keep her mind from wandering to her previous visit to Fria.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Well isn’t that precious news, I’m glad to hear that your sister’s improvement is such a topic of pride for you sweetie.”

Winter understood her purpose for her visits with Fria perfectly, but it was the conversations much like their current one which the two were currently sharing. The warmth in her voice coupled with the attentive stare she gave her while Winter would share details regarding her personal life and a few events that she had experienced that day. Winter’s visits with Fria had always left her with a sense of warmth that she had never experienced before in her life. Her mother’s absent role in her childhood mixed with her father’s abusive and manipulative tendencies had always left her with a desire to fill those roles, however Winter just wished one of those filled in roles hadn't been the woman whomes death she had been waiting for. 

“Well it certainly has been a privilege to witness her growth as of late, that doesn’t mean I plan to take it easy on her any point in the future. She still has a lot of growing up to do.” Winter said, a warm smile on her face as they continued to talk about her sister’s progress. Meanwhile, Winter was tightly gripping down on the edge of Fria’s bed while she continued to keep her mind off the silicon toy’s ribbed surface vibrating inside her vagina, the vibration tempo this time coming in moderate pulses instead of its previous steady vibrating rhythm. The toy was almost serving as a constant reminder at this point of what her primary purpose for her visit today was,regardless of what she had been feeling while she conversed with the elderly maiden. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re so invested in the growth of your sister. She’s lucky to have someone like you in her life dear.” Fria said. Winter didn’t exactly agree with that statement, but she was at least happy to hear it coming from Fria. It filled her with a rising joy that lifted her spirits up right before said joy came crashing back down to the harsh reality of her current situation as she watched Fria set aside the sheets for her bed and watch her roll her hospital gown upwards,revealing her flacid penis to the other woman in the room. “Not that I don’t very much enjoy our talks dear, but if I recall correctly you have a job to do don’t you?” 

She may have kept the same smile she had been wearing throughout their whole conversation, but it lacked the sincerity that it had previously had as Winter silently nodded her head in agreement while she got up from the side of Fria’s bed. There was still much that Winter wanted to discuss with the elder woman in regards to her life and her sister, but as Winter turned away from the Winter maiden and took in a deep breath, she set aside those desires and feelings and instead focused on keeping her balance while she bent over for the elder woman as she pulled down her pants and gave her a better view of her ass in the sheer lace panties she was wearing. Which left very little to the imagination thanks to the see through material of her underwear, and revealed the pink tail of the vibrating toy inside her pussy tucked inside the underwear. 

Winter then began swaying her hips back and forth with a sort of hypnotic rhythm as she ran her hands up and down her ass, making sure to let out a lewd moan every time she would slap her ass cheeks. She then switched positions so that she was now facing the older woman so she could watch her remove her top and reveal the sheer bra she was wearing as well. With continued lewd moans escaping her mouth and filling the room along with the electrical hums of the machines around them, Winter watched as Fria continued to lightly stroke her cock to the sight of Winter cupping her breast with one hand while the other continued to run up and down her body. Making a quick stop right above her clit so that she could run her fingers across it from side to side, sending more pleasure to her body that coupled with the pulsating toy inside her pussy and drove her need for the winter maiden’s cock further and further.

<<<<<<<<<

“Ahh!! Brother’s sake I...oh gods yes!!”

In her head Winter possessed a much more sophisticated pallet of words at her disposal to better describe the euphoria she was experiencing, but the massive cock Winter was currently riding on was quickly robbing her of educated thought. Fria was far from a fragile broken woman who’s constitution was so weak she would have a heart attack during sex, that however didn’t stop Winter’s careful ridding rhythm that she used as her hips rised and fell on the elder maiden’s cock. Her steady rhythm was also necessary thanks to the impressive girth and length of Fria’s cock.

It filled her pussy completely and reached all the spots inside her vagina which sent jolts of pleasure through her nerves. It was always painful at first for her pussy to accept the maiden’s impressive cock, the impressive width of Fria’s cock never failed to force out a cry of pleasure laced with a small amount of pain as Winter’s pussy struggles to accommodate for the cock entering her. It didn’t take long however for the pleasure to overtake the pain as Winter began to ride the woman while placing her hands on Fria’s legs so that she could steady herself.

“Ahh such a fantastic feeling. You truly know how to treat an old woman right deary.” Fria said, a praise which Winter was only able to let out a small whimper in response as she bit down on her bottom lip. She desperately desired more praise from the elder woman, but she fought off that particular desire in hopes to keep her feelings separate from her duty. A fight she found herself quickly losing ground as Winter retracted one of her hands from behind her so that she could include more pleasure for herself by running her fingers in a circular pattern across her clit as she continued to rise up and down Fria’s cock. 

She could desperately feel her orgasmic end approaching and quickly. Winter wanted to communicate that with the maiden she was riding, but the only thing that came out was  
another pathetic whimper as Winter’s body began to tense up while she fought back the impending explosion of pleasure that threatened to rocket through her nerves. She shut her eyes and tried to focus out the lustful pleasure coursing through her right now, but it wasn’t until she felt Fria’s hands lightly cup her cheek did she open them to find Fria staring warmly into them. 

“If you have to cum sweetie then by all means don’t wait for me. Feel free to stop holding back for my sake.” Fria’s words were soft and filled Winter with a pleasing warmth that finally triggered the impending orgasm she had been suppressing. All at once, Winter through her head back as she slammed her hips down while her body began to quake violently. The hand that had been pleasing her clit grabbed onto the bed below her and tightly gripped it while Winter cried out in ecstasy as she felt a flood of pleasure rocket through her body, a euphoric sensation which was quickly followed up by a flood of warm liquid entering into her pussy. 

The two continued to reveal in their orgasmic pleasure with no words exchanged between the two of them. Only allowing their orgasmic moans and groans serve as adequate means of conversation between the two of them. This exchange went on for a few minutes before the two women both finally came down from their orgasmic high. 

“My word, you always know how to treat me well...Winter wasn’t it?” She was still recovering from the initial orgasmic burst she had undergone, so it took Winter a few seconds before finally answering the winter maiden’s question.

“Y-Yes that is...that’s correct.” WInter said, a response which gave Fria another warm smile on her face as she continued to stare into Winter’s eyes.

“WInter...such a lovely name for a lovely young woman.” It was at that sentence that Winter finally had to turn away from the woman as she slowly removed herself from Fria’s bed. It didn’t matter how many times Winter had heard that line from Fria, it would always leave her with a flood of emotions to compartmentalize. 

“I...I will be sure to check back in with you in two weeks time.” She was struggling to not focus on her emotions at this time, so Winter’s only thought was to make a quick exit as she got dressed in her Atlas uniform and gathered her things before heading out the door. “I hope you enjoyed yourself and if you ever need anything you have my number.” Winter couldn’t wait around for any confirmation nor kind words from the bed ridden maiden at this point. She could feel her emotions preparing to compromise her priorities and she needed to exit the room before her situation with Fria became anymore complicated. 

Winter was aware of why the general had suggested this abnormal arrangement for her and the winter maiden, she was meant to cement her presence in Fria’s failing memory by any means necessary. She knew this yes, and yet the woman’s kindly nature always left her with a feeling of melancholy at the premise of a future where she wouldn’t be able to enjoy Fria’s warmth anymore. It was this premise which served as the cause of Winter’s exhausted sigh she let out as she placed her back against the wall and allowed herself to slide down it until she reached the floor. 

“Just remember Schnee...you are doing this for the good of Atlas...and humanity.”


End file.
